Accidents will Happen
by Terr-Bear 2011
Summary: Emma and Sean have broken up and she is ready to move on, but with who? I'm back!
1. Breaking all the Rules

**A/N: Hello readers! Thanks for coming to read one of my stories! I've had this idea for this story for almost a year. I couldn't come up with the right words to write it. Hell, as I'm typing it right now I don't know my complete plot, but bare with me. Hope you enjoy it. And by the way this story is not beta-ed so excuse any mistakes. If you are interested in beta-ing this story leave you request in the form of a review or PM it to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi: TNG or anything that would envolve me making any decisons for the show. I only own my plot line for this story and any made up places or people that may show up in this story. If someone's name that is a real person pops up in this it by acciedent so please don't sue me.**

**Enjoy the first chapter!!**

_**Accidents will Happen – Breaking all the Rules**_

"Can I have a glass of water?" Emma asked the waitress of the Dot. She sat in a booth waiting for Sean to arrive. He said he needed to talk to her during his lunch break.

The waitress brought the glass of water over and sat it in front of Emma.

"Can I get you some food?" she asked while taking out her pad of paper and a pen.

"Actually, I'm waiting on someone so if you could wait to take my order I would-"

"Alright" the waitress said rudely then walked away to handle another table.

Emma sat at the table thinking about what Sean would possibly need to talk to her about. They didn't keep secret from each other and she knew nothing major was coming up.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Sean slide into the booth next to her and place a kiss on her lips.

"Hey beautiful" Sean said after he placed a sweet and simple kiss on Emma's lips.

"Hey Sean" Emma said looking into his eyes. She loved looking into his eyes she felt she could read his soul just by looking into his blue-gray eyes.

"So by now I bet you are wondering why I wanted to meet you here to talk" Sean said while taking hold of Emma's hand.

"Well you know me. I'm not the gossip type, but when it comes to you and me I always get anxious" Emma chuckled.

"Well, I'm not going to beat around the bush Em I have to tell you this and I know you are going to freak out, but I want you to know that I love you" Sean said dropping his gaze down to the menu in front of him.

"Sean, sweetie you know you can tell me anything" Emma said realizing these was an important matter.

"Well-"Sean started.

"Now can I take you order" the rude waitress said.

"Um, I don't think I'm hungry any more. Thanks" Emma said kindly.

"Ok, well can I get you something to drink sir" she said to Sean.

"No I'm fine" Sean said turning his attention back onto Emma.

"Please continue" Emma said looking deep into his eyes as if they would hold the answer to what this question was.

"Well Em, the thing is…" Sean started then stopped.

"Sean please you know you can tell me anything" Emma said taking hold of both of Sean's hands and holding them tightly in her own.

"Ok, Emma I've enrolled in the army and they have called me in for duty" Sean sighed.

Emma looked into Sean's eyes to see if he was serious or if this was a joke to try and test her and see what she would say.

"Sean are you serious" Emma said in low voice and dropping his hands.

"Yes Emma. They called me yesterday and they need me to leave by tomorrow evening for basic training and then right after basic training they are sending me into the front lines" Sean said in low tone of voice.

"Congratulations Sean, but what about us" Emma said suddenly taking interest in every thing in the room other then Sean. She couldn't look at him in fear that her tears would come rolling out.

"You know I love you, Emma. And I know we've had our ups and down. It's just that, well..." Sean said.

"Well what Sean?" Emma asked fearing what he might say.

"I don't know how long I would be on duty. For all I know I could be gone for years and I don't want you here saving yourself for me so…"

"So we break up . . . again" Emma exclaimed.

Shocked by what she was hearing Emma backed away from Sean in the booth they shared.

"I wouldn't call it breaking up. I would call taking a break until I get back" Sean said attempting to hold her hands.

"Sean I can't keep taking breaks with you either we break up or …" Emma said not knowing how to finish her sentence.

"Emma don't say things like that. I just want you to be able to be happy without having to worry about me" Sean said looking at her.

"Sean I can't just stop worrying about you. I mean you left me so many times and I never gave up hope that one day you would come back into my life. And now that you are back in my life you are leaving me again" Emma said.

"Well Emma it up to you" Sean said looking into her eyes.

"I think we should just call it quits" Emma said fighting back the tears that she knew were going to come.

"Well Emma. I guess the only I can say is I hope you find someone who can take care of you and won't leave you" Sean said moving closer to her.

Once he got close enough he placed his arms around her and embraced her in the most heart warming hug she had ever had.

"Sean I think that after the first time we broke up my heart wouldn't let me love you more then a friend, but we kept pushing it past that friend level which why we couldn't stay together. You will always have a special place in my heart as that friend that stole my heart and never completely gave it back" Emma said as the tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"Well Em, I think of you the same way. Now this break up doesn't seem as big as I thought it would be" Sean said then wiped away the tears that feel down her face.

"Well friends or lovers either way we both are grown and we will eventually find that person who we are meant to be with" Emma said then pulled him in for another hug.

"That's right" Sean said then placed a small friendly kiss on Emma's cheek.

Emma looked down at her cell phone that was seating on the table next to her glass of water and realized that Sean only had ten minutes left for his break and it would take him at twenty minutes to get back to the shop.

"Sean you have to go or you will be late getting back to work" Emma exclaimed.

"Shit," Sean said looking at his watch on his wrist. "Well I guess I will see you later"

"I guess you will" Emma said as they both stood up to get out of the booth.

Sean left immediately and Emma went and sat at the counter bringing her glass of water with her.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

* * *

**A/N: So yeah for me not knowing where this was going I really pulled a whole three page and like one fourth of page writing this chapter (using Microsoft Word 2003). Most of this stuff I had to pull out of my head of how Emma and Sean would break-up. Lets face it if the were to break up they would still be friends. Sean would just be really overprotective towards whom Emma went out with next. Just so you all know this is a Jemma story. I just had to get Sean out of the way so Jay could make his move (lol). Yeah so hope you all enjoyed it. Please now that you have read it please ****REVIEW**** it.**

* * *


	2. Getting Over It

**A/N: Hello readers! I would like to thank everyone who read chapter one. Special thanks to those of you who read chapter one and actually reviewed (two people). If you two are reading this, then I would like you all to know that I really appreciate you reading and reviewing the chapter. Continue to read and I hope that you who didn't review will review for this chapter. Here is chapter two. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi: TNG or anything that would involve me making any decisions for the show. I also don't own****Aéropostale. I only own my plot line for this story and any made up places or people that may show up in this story. If someone's name that is a real person pops up in this it by accident so please don't sue me.**

* * *

_**Accidents will Happen – Getting over It**_

"Can I get a large strawberry shake and a large fry?" Emma asked as she sat down at the counter.

"It's on the house," the rude waitress said as she turned towards the shake machine. "So how long did you two date?"

"We've been off and on since I was fourteen and he was fifteen so for five years." Emma said looking down at her lap.

Even though Sean and she decided to be friends she still didn't like the fact that she wouldn't have anyone for her to call boyfriend. She is all women's-activist, but she still liked the feeling of having a man in her life to support her and make her feel loved.

"I know how you feel," the rude waitress said as she placed the strawberry shake down in front of Emma. "I gave six years of my life to a jerk who just wanted me for sex."

"I'm so sorry," Emma said then took a long sip of her shake. "I never caught your name."

"Oh sorry," the waitress who had just become less rude said while going to grab the fries from the window of finished foods. "My name's Samantha, but my friends call me Sam."

"Ok Sam," Emma said then went in her purse for her cell phone. "Well my name is Emma."

"It's nice to meet you," Sam said extending her hand out towards Emma. "Sorry about earlier, it's been a long shift I've been here since four this morning."

"It's alright; I can understand I work at that new Aéropostale store in the mall." Emma said while shaking Sam's hand. "The first few weeks I had to work doubles because of the lack of people working at the store."

"I'd rather work at a clothing store then a restaurant any day" Sam said while coming around the counter and taking a seat in the stool next to Emma's.

"Well we still have job openings. I could get you an application and maybe an interview" Emma said then took a bite of a few fries.

"That would be great." Sam said then took some of Emma's fries too.

Just then Emma's phone started to ring. She looked at the caller id and it said Marla.

Marla was Emma's supervisor at the store.

"Its like she can totally tell when I'm talking about work." Emma said sarcastically then answered the phone. "Hello . . . Really . . . I'm about ten minutes away . . . Are you serious . . . Yes I would totally love the position . . . Ok well I'm on my way . . . Alright bye."

"Good news I presume." Sam said looking at Emma.

"Great news," Emma exclaimed. "My supervisor just got transferred and she just relinquished her job to me. That's means that I am now the manager of the store."

"Congratulations," Sam said. "Does this mean that that interview may not be that far off in the future?"

"That means that if you put in your two weeks notice and come fill out an application you may have a new job." Emma exclaimed.

"Well I get off in about thirty minutes so I will be up there then." Sam said then stood up to go back behind the counter to put the glass with Emma's half drunken shake and almost empty plate of fries in the back to be washed.

"Alright see you then," Emma said then grabbed her cell phone and her purse and walked the door. "And thanks for the free shake and fries."

Emma then rushed out the door of the Dot and over to her 2002 Ford Focus sedan. She hopped in the car started it and was on her way to the mall to begin her new job as a manager of Aéropostale.

**END CHAPTER**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading this second chapter just so you know I had to do a little bit of research for this chapter. I heart GOOGLE. I typed in and I quote "****best first car for teenage drivers****" and the fourth search result on the list going down from the top gave me exactly what I was looking for. I picked Ford because my father works at Ford and when I do get my first car (next year I go for my permit this week) I will get a discount so I may even go for a Mustang, but you know a older model. I also heart ANSWERS (the website) I typed in ****Aéropostale and it brought up the information I needed. At first I needed to know how to spell Aéropostale because I'm lazy and didn't feel like going to my closet and looking for my shirts that say Aéropostale on them. While getting the correct spelling I also found that Canada just got Aéropostale like in 2006 while we here in the U.S have had it for a few years, but anyway that's why I say the new Aéropostale store opening up in the mall because I don't know what mall they pretend to have on the show so I assumed they didn't have a Aéropostale and they just built it. Please review because if you don't I did all that research for nothing. Thanks for reading. OMG my right hand just fell asleep on me!! If you read my story and review I will read yours and review. Now get back to your life right after you press that SUBMIT REVIEW button and leave a review. **

**Much Love,**

**That One Reviewer**


	3. Burning Flame

**A/N: Hello readers! I know most of you are probally ready for the next chapter to this story and I'm here to tell you that the wait is over. For those of you who care why I havne't updated this story in about a month the answer to that question lays with the fact that I decided to visit my father for the summer and he doesn't have a computer and so anyway thats all in the past and now that I am back from my little vacation I can give you all a chapter to this story. I hope you enjoy and if you are reading this, then you are a true reader because I know that most people just skip and go to the story and read. So with out farther delay after you read the Disclaimer you may go on to the story. And before I forger there are three things that are new to this chapter and they are the and that means that there is a time of day change, the bold writing is Emma's conscious, and the italic writing is Emma's thoughts. Now enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi: TNG or anything that would involve me making any decisions for the show. I also don't ownAéropostale. I only own my plot line for this story and any made up places or people that may show up in this story. If someone's name that is a real person pops up in this it by accident so please don't sue me.**

_**Accidents will Happen – The Burning Flame**_

"Well thats basically it," Marla said as we walked out of the back office which is no mine. "The job is basically what you were doing before, but with more paper work, more responsibility, and of course more money."

"Thanks Marla," I said as we walked down the little hallway towards the front of the store. "So when do you think you will be leaving?"

"Hopefully soon," Marla said as she took a spot behind the register. "With my mother being sick and me being the only child I have to go take care of her."

"I'm so sorry to hear about your mother," I said as I walked over towards a rack of shirts to make sure that they are in order by size. "I hope that she is alright."

"On a brighter note whats been going on in your life?" Marla asked.

"Sean and I broke up today because he is going into the army, but I did make a new friend and her name is Sam," I said as I walked to another rack to repeat the organizing. "Speaking of Sam I was wondering if I gave her an application and you interviewed her if she could get a job here?"

"Well Emma, that is your call now as the manager I no longer have that power now that I have told you that you are the manager." Marla said as she stepped out from behind the register.

"Ok." I said a little dumbfounded that I now held such power to fire and hire people.

The rest of the day went by pretty well I was able to get the feel of being manager and I even got to interview a few people who came in. Sam came in and she got her application and I told that as soon as she filled it out and I gave her a interview, then she would almost for surely have the job.

As I walked over to my car I spotted a familar orange car pletting into the mall parking lot. I hurried and rushed over to my car to avoid being seen by him, but it was to late.

He parked in the spot right next to my car and he got out of his car and leaned on the trunk of his car.

"Hey Greenpeace," Jay Hogart said as he took his sunglasses and placed them on his hat. "Haven't seen you around since we told Seany boy that we had a little fling in the ravine."

"Leave me alone Jay." I said in a firm voice as I reached my car and pulled out my car keys.

He walked over to were I was standing and he took my keys from my hand. I tried to get them back from him, but he held them over my head and there was no way of getting them because if I were to guess he is about 5'11 or 6 foot even while I am 5'6.

"Why are you doing this to me," I asked him, then crossed my arms across my chest. "Haven't you done enough to me already?"

"I just want to talk and the only way that I know to get your attention is to piss you off." Jay said with a straight face.

"Well let me let you know of other ways to let someone know that you want to talk to them," I said giving up and taking a seat on the trunk of his car like he was doing. "There are plenty of ways to let someone know that you want to talk to them like saying hey can we talk or something like." I said looking up into his eyes so that he knew I was serious.

_God his eyes are beautiful. What did I just think that? Emma get a hold of your self this is Jay Hogart the one who changed Sean into a bad boy, the one who gave you a std, the one who you hate._

**He also is the one who burried you in the sand when you all went to Wasaga, the one who you fed grapes to while in Wasaga, the one who got up to defend you against Rick at the Dot, the one who didn't treat you any different after the shooting, the one who you made you feel free, and he also is the one who is kissing you right now.**

_I can't believe that I am sitting here kissing Jay Hogart on the trunk of his car in the parking lot of the mall!_

I pushed him away and slapped him across the face.

"Jay what do you think you are doing!" I exclaimed, then got up really fast and grabbed my keys which he sat down when he started to kiss me.

"I was kissing you and you were kissing me." he said as if we do this on a regular basis.

"Well . . ." I couldn't come up with a come back so I just opened my car door and started my car and pulled out of the lot.

_Why did I kiss him? Why did it feel so good to kiss him? Why am I still thinking about kissing him?_

**You want to know why? I will tell you why. Because we have feelings for him.**

**END CHAPTER**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading the thrid chapter of this story. I hope you enjoyed it and I really really really hope that you review now that you have read it. I don't have much to say at this moment in time, but be safe and make sure that you review all the stories that you read good and bad. Oh and the next time that you read this story or probally while you are reading this story my pen name will be changed and it will be SMARTY PANTS.**

**Much Love,**

**SMARTY PANTS**


	4. Authors Note (1202013)

**A/N: Hello readers! I would like to thank everyone who has stuck with this story since the beginning. I plan on continuing this story this year. I hope that I can retain my readers from the past and that I can get new readers to love this story. You ladies and gents give me the strength I need to write and for that I thank you all. I've wanted to update my story a while ago, but I forgot my password to my account here. I finally remembered it and I plan to make sure I please my fan base! Check back soon for a new chapter!**

**-Terry**


End file.
